


Magic

by rubygirl29



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, The Powers That Be - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Lorne makes it back to Earth at just the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

_  
**Fic: Magic -- Cam/Lorne NC-17**   
_   
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/rubygirl29/pic/00071z7s/)

**Magic**

One advantage to being Atlantis’ 2iC was that Evan made it back to Earth more frequently than most of the expedition team. Either there was some intel that Dr. Weir was not comfortable sending in the weekly data transmissions from Atlantis, or some piece of Ancient tech that needed extra TLC. Lorne’s ATA gene came in handy when examining equipment that could have some bizarre, if not dangerous, consequences. So, when things were relatively quiet on Atlantis, Lorne was sent back to Earth. He wasn’t complaining.

This trip was due to the former, more pressing, reason. Pressing if you lived in Pegasus, maybe not so much in the view of the IOA, who decided the _Daedalus_ was fast enough. It made for a long trip.

The _Daedalus_ dropped Lorne off at the Alpha site. He scarcely had time to wave at the gateroom staff and shoulder his rucksack before he stepped through the event horizon to emerge in the familiar SGC gateroom. He sighed, hitched up the strap on his sack that was digging into his shoulder, and was greeted by Walter Harriman.

“Welcome back, sir. I’ll take that for you. You’ll need to stop at the infir-”

“I know the drill,” Lorne said drily. “What time is the debrief?”

“Eleven hundred, sir. General Landry, Mr. Woolsey and Colonel Chekov will be there.”

“Wonderful.” Lorne handed his burden over to Harriman. “I’d better not be late." Then he asked the important question. “Sergeant, is SG-1 Earth-side?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Colonel Mitchell?”

Walter cleared his throat. “Colonel Mitchell is on leave.”

Lorne felt his stomach knot up. Cam would have told him if he had planned leave. It wasn’t like him to take it arbitrarily. That left medical reasons, which were never good. He knew better than to press Harriman for details of a classified mission. Maybe he could charm some information out of Carolyn Lam. He thanked Harriman and headed to the infirmary.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for the results of his scan. He’d had a scan run on Pegasus before he left, so he was pretty sure he’d pass this one. Lam had given him one of her tight-lipped looks when he started asking about Cam, so he held back on the charm until she was done with him as a patient.

She returned with a clipboard in her hand. “You’re clean, Major. Sign this release?”

“Paperwork,” he smiled as he took the pen. “There you go, Doc. If I keel over you’re absolved.”

She gave a ladylike snort of derision. “Thanks.”

“Doctor, about Colonel Mitchell --”

“You know I can’t talk to you about his medical condition.”

“I just want to know if he’s okay. C’mon, doc,” he wheedled. “They tell you as much at every hospital.”

She gave him a half-smile. “If he weren’t okay, he’d still be here.”

The knot untied slightly, but he hadn’t missed the faint shadow of concern in her eyes. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“That’s what I can’t discuss.” She must have taken pity on him, on the expression in his blue eyes. “Off the record, he had a rough go of it on an off-world mission. He just needed some time to get back to one hundred percent.” She touched his shoulder. “You know how it is, Major. You’ve been here yourself.”

He had. That’s why he was worried.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The debrief was mercifully short. Apparently, the IOA had bigger things on their minds than the events in a far-off galaxy. Even General Landry seemed preoccupied during Lorne’s report. As soon as Chekov and Woolsey left the conference room, Landry sat back in his chair. “Thank you, Major. I know this wasn’t a good time for you to be called back to Earth.”

“Colonel Sheppard wasn’t happy, sir. The Wraith are getting more aggressive in their cullings. We’re stretched a little thin.”

“We’ll try not to keep you here too long, but it will take a day or two for the IOA to go through these reports. Damned bureaucrats have no sense of urgency.”

“I can’t say I mind having a few days here, sir. My sister gets nervous when I’m out of touch for too long.”

“Well, ease her mind, by all means. Just stick close to Cheyenne Mountain.”

“Yes, sir. I thought I’d visit Colonel Mitchell. Dr. Lam said he was on sick leave?”

Damn, there was that same look in Landry’s eyes as had been in Lam’s. Landry was a better liar than his daughter. “We’re all under the weather once in a while. Tell him I want him back here soon.” Like there was nothing to worry about. Maybe.

Lorne saluted and left Landry. He stopped in the locker room where he kept a change of civilian clothes; jeans, a dark t-shirt, a leather jacket. They were all a little loose on him. Working out with Ronon had honed his physique down to muscle. Stress had taken care of the rest. He didn’t think Cam would mind.

He called for a rental car; not sure if Cam was up to driving him around, called his sister to let her know he was fine, spoke to his nephews who were too young to understand where Uncle Evan lived, even if he could have told them, and laughed at their stories. It felt good. Normal. Not like life-sucking Wraith were out there threatening their lives. That’s what made it all worthwhile -- knowing that his family were secure in their blissful innocence. Had he ever been that young?

He pulled into Cam’s driveway and sat for a moment, working up his courage and hoping he wouldn’t find him looking like he’d been sick or injured. He’d seen him like that a year ago, and it hadn’t been easy. _Under the weather_. That’s what Landry had said. _He had a rough go of it,_ Lam had said. Evan suspected that Lam had been more honest.

Cam had moved from his previous condo into one further into the complex, where it was quieter and the view was better. Evan didn’t have a key to this place, so he rang the bell and waited. The doorbell sounded hollow, like maybe he wasn’t home. But Evan heard footsteps, then the door opened and Cam stood there.

Evan’s first reaction was to scan him, checking for visible injuries. No bandages, an unfamiliar scar on his forehead, but it was well-healed. No cane. He looked ridiculously healthy, incredibly gorgeous. “Hey,” Evan said. “I’m home.”

Cam grinned. “Damn, Evan. When did you get in?” Like he’d flown in from LAX, not from another freaking galaxy. “Come on inside.”

He crossed the threshold, kicked the door shut, and then he was in Cam’s arms, being thoroughly, and very deeply kissed. Cam shoved the jacket down his shoulders, pitched it aside, and kept on kissing him, tasting like toothpaste and salt and just _himself_ ; so damn good that Evan couldn’t get enough. Maybe would never get enough. But eventually, the need to breathe won out and he stepped back. Evan rubbed his chin where Cam’s stubble had chafed a bit. “I better not get any weird virus from you, Mitchell.”

It must have been the wrong thing to say. Cam released him like his skin burned. “Don’t,” he said. His eyes had that same look as Lam’s and Landry’s. Not a familial trait, then.

“Don’t what? Kiss you? It’s a little late.”

Cam rubbed his forehead like it ached. “Sorry. You don’t know.”

“No.” Evan bent and picked up his jacket. “I tried to charm it out of Lam, but she wasn’t exactly receptive. I must be off my game.”

Cam’s eyes crinkled and lost their darkness. “I don’t think that’s it. God, I’m being stupid. Come in, sit down. Want some coffee?”

It was a weird conversation when two minutes ago Cam had been tickling his tonsils. But their whole lives added up to a bunch of weird. “Yeah. That would be good.” He looked around the large living room -- more like a great room, with a window that showed a mountain view.

Cam handed him a cup of coffee and leaned against him. “You like it?”

“Nice.” Evan turned to Cam, kissed him, catching the corner of his mouth. “Not just the view. But suppose you tell me what’s going on. You don’t look sick to me.”

“I’m not. Not anymore.”

“But you were?” His brow quirked up.

“We should sit down. It’s a long story.”

“One you can tell?”

Cam shrugged. “Who are you going to tell?”

“Sheppard.” Evan suggested with a half-smile.

Cam laughed and leaned his head against the back of the couch. “Yeah. Well, I’m sure you guys have your own problems back in Pegasus.”

“And then some.” Evan looked into his coffee mug like he could see through the dark brew. “So, tell me.”

Cam drew a deep breath. “You’ve heard of the Ori?”

“Just because I’m in another galaxy doesn’t mean I’m not in the loop.”

Cam closed his eyes. “At least the Wraith have a reason ... if not a right ... you know. The Ori? They kill indiscriminately, in the name of faith when it’s really all about power. They punish and murder in ways ...” he shuddered. “To make this story shorter because I really, really don’t want to go through the whole thing again, the Ori sent a plague to a world we were on. A lot of people were ill, a lot more were close to death.”

“Your team?”

“No. Teal’c and Vala maybe had some sort of immunity. Jackson was okay. I wasn’t.”

“How bad was it?” He forced himself to ask.

“Lam said I was crashing. Complete organ failure.”

“What happened?” Lorne watched the coffee shivering in his cup as his hands shook.

“I have no idea. The Prior healed us. Every single person who had been sick. Evan, a man who was _dead_ came back to life! I woke up, and aside from having the mother of all headaches, I was fine.”

“How?”

Cam shrugged. “Magic?”

Evan, who had seen his share of life and death in many of its bizarre iterations, shook his head. “Magic is just another word for somebody having better tricks.”

“That’s pretty cynical.”

“Yeah, well.” He set his mug down and stretched his arm along the back of the couch, under Cam’s neck. His head was heavy and warm. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t care if it was magic or Lam’s medicines, or sheer bloody-mindedness on your part, you’re here, and that’s what matters.”

“I can drink to that.” Cam raised his mug.

“Why the sick leave?”

“Just caution. I’m fine. I’ve been scanned, jabbed, poked, prodded and had every bodily fluid tested so many times I’ve lost count. I’m fine,” he insisted.

“You don’t have to convince me,” Lorne said. He moved closer, his thigh touching the length of Cam’s. He reached across, bracing his hand on Cam’s shoulder. He looked into Cam’s eyes, still slightly shadowed. “Just yourself.”

“Evan, I’ve looked into death’s eyes before and, yeah, it’s scared me, but we’re military and that’s part of the job. There was real malice behind this. I felt like it was suffocating me. Lam said it was physical, from the organ failure, but it wasn’t. It was like a chokehold stealing life and hope. Even when the Prior stopped it -- for whatever reason -- I still felt it. I still do. I’ll fight to my last breath to keep that from happening to anybody else.”

“It doesn’t sound like magic to me. It sounds like torture.”

“Yeah,” Cam agreed quietly. “I’m dealing with it.”

“If you’re not --”

Cam sighed, smiled a bit. “I know. Get help. I am. Sick leave, remember?”

Evan hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath until he needed to take in some air. He leaned in and kissed Cam; felt the sweet line of his mouth, the rough edge of stubble over his upper lip. Cam’s heart was beating under his palm; strong, steady, if a bit rapid. Cam slid his hand beneath Evan’s t-shirt, and his palm was warm against his back.

“You want to take this to the bedroom?” he asked. There was a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Think we’ll make it that far?”

“I am _not_ fucking you on the floor,” Cam said, and this time, Evan was laughing as he tugged at Cam’s t-shirt. They stumbled over to the bedroom, pausing for kisses, to unbutton jeans, to pull off as many layers of clothes as they could.

Then they were on the bed, and Cam was taking off his jeans. Evan muscled Cam over to his back and stripped him first before he managed to get out of his own jeans and boxers. Cam reached over to the nightstand and tossed a foil pack and some lube on the bed.

“I’m clean,” Evan said, vaguely hurt by the precaution. “I don’t sleep around.”

“It’s not for my protection,” Cam said. “I have to be sure you’re safe.”

Nobody had ever cared that much for him. Evan, by nature, wasn’t yielding, but he lay back, looked at Cam and handed him the condom. “When you’re ready,” he said, waiting for Cam’s touch.

Cam looked like he’d just gotten the best present in the world. Awed, happy, with a flush on his cheekbones and a smile in his eyes that chased the darkness. He bent down, licked at the welling fluid on Evan’s cock. When he kissed Evan, his taste was an intoxicating blend of sex and sweetness. He slid his hands over Evan’s chest, his arms, stretching him out, backing off a bit to look at him, touch him everywhere.

Evan’s chest rose and fell. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Cam’s touch as the warmth moved across his skin. Chest, hips, groin, thighs, and then stroking lightly across his glans, slick with come. He moved involuntarily at that, bit his lip to keep control ... to keep from begging.

He heard the foil packet being torn open and opened his eyes to watch as Cam slid the condom on; watched his eyes darken and the way the muscles in his neck went taut as he stretched back, fighting his own climax. He caught Cam’s wrist. “Save it for me,” he said.

Cam grinned. He squeezed lube into his palm and rubbed them together to warm the gel. “Give me your hand.” He slicked up Evan’s palms. “Touch yourself.”

He did. The gel was still cool on his heated skin. He started jerking off slowly, looking for the edge, not the fall, watching Cam watch him with hunger. Pleasure soaked his spine, and he opened up to Cam, canting his hips. He was ready for Cam’s fingers plunging into him, stroking and stretching until the muscles released. Cam threaded his fingers through Lorne’s and pushed inside his body; slow and sweet. Hitting the right spot with every deep thrust until Evan was shaking apart in his arms. He cried out as he came, endlessly falling at last.

As his semen spilled between them, Cam gave one hard thrust and climaxed. Evan felt the heat of release through the thin rubber. Cam was beautiful in passion, hard-edged and strong. It was magic. Feeling Cam soften as pleasure ebbed, Evan drew him down, Cam’s breath panting against his neck.

“Wow,” he said, breathless and shaking.

Evan laughed. “Yeah.” He stroked Cam’s short hair, now damp with sweat. “Yeah ...”

Cam kissed his jaw. “Stay here. I’ll run a shower.” He got up, leaving Evan feeling the loss of his warmth. He followed Cam into the bathroom where the water was beginning to steam. “I like this,” Evan said, looking at the walk-in shower, then back at Cam’s naked body. “Nice.”

“Big enough for two.” Cam gave him a wicked grin and pulled him under the stream.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Later, wrapped in a robe borrowed from Cam, Even stood looking out into the twilight; the stars above, the twinkling city light below the shadowing mountains. Cam handed him a beer and stood next to him.

He was still quiet, but he was no longer radiating tension and unhappiness. Evan drew a breath and slid his arm around Cam’s waist. “What that Prior did ... that wasn’t magic. Maybe some kind of tech or Ancient sleight of hand. You’ll figure it out. Crack the mirror.”

“So, no such thing as magic?” Cam asked.

“I never said there wasn’t real magic.” He took Cam’s hand, kissed it. “What we just did. That’s real magic.”

Cam canted his head, gave Evan a warm, amused glance. “I won’t argue with that.”

“Good. I didn’t cross two galaxies to have an argument.”

“What did you cross two galaxies for?”

“For magic. For you.”

Cam brushed his lips across Evan’s. Light, soft. “I needed you. You found me. That’s magic enough for me.”

 **  
_The End_   
**

  
 


End file.
